


Of Swords and Slaves

by darlingcyclonis7



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Caring Roronoa Zoro, F/M, Kidnapping, Mild Sexual Content, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates As Family, Never piss off a swordsman, Not your typical slavery fanfiction, Possessive Trafalgar D. Water Law, Psychological Torture, Romance, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingcyclonis7/pseuds/darlingcyclonis7
Summary: A girl named Celina becomes a member of the Straw Hats after she's rescued by Zoro with no memory of where she comes from. Love starts to bloom and soon a romantic relationship is formed between them.What happens when Celina is kidnapped and sold into slavery after Luffy and crew stop at Sabaody? Worst of all, who buys her and will she be rescued by Zoro?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Roronoa Zoro/Original Female Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Kesetosan7 here with another One Piece fanfiction, except this time it’s a little different. For one thing it has my favorite character in One Piece, Trafalgar Law! Now, before an angry mob of fangirls comes after me for this story, I must say that this is NOT a Law/OC story! I tend to portray Law a little bit differently than some of the writers on here. I see him as a villain, or at least evil and I am kinda annoyed at the whole alliance because I really, really want him to betray Luffy and become Pirate King, or else have him, Luffy, and Kid have a huge battle at Raftel or even before.  
> I’m not a big fan of some Law/OC stories that have romance in them, unless it’s at the very end and he has to be really really cruel to his love interest or he has to act like a master if he buys her at a slave auction in Saboady. Three of the best ones are Within the Heart by ILoveBeingLyric, Sweet As Candy by M. Mellow, and Death and Her Surgeon by texgal on FF.net. Check them out because they are awesome stories!  
> Not that there isn’t going to be any romance in this story, it’s just not going to involve Law, even though he’s my favorite character.  
> Anyway, enough with my ranting, I just kinda wanted to explain the situation before a lot of reviewers got all pissy at me for portraying Law the way I do. I do accept criticism though and flames because I think that it helps with my writing and I want to see what your opinions on it are. Hopefully there are not TOO many flames –sweatdrop- -hugs Law plushie- This is my first attempt on a Law story that is not fantasy so I hope you guys enjoy it.  
> Now on with the story! Read and Review!

_ **Chapter 1** _

The waves rocked the Thousand Sunny through calm waters as the Strawhat crew headed through the Grand Line. Their captain, Monkey D. Luffy, or Strawhat to some of his foes and the Marines, was currently playing tag with Ussopp his sniper, and Chopper, a reindeer that ate the Human-Human fruit and the ship’s doctor.

Using his rubber powers that he had gained from the Gomu-Gomu-No-Mi, or the Gum-Gum Fruit, he stretched his arms to grab onto the mast, swinging up in the air and landing in the crow’s nest, disturbing Robin who was the ship’s archeologist and not a very talkative woman at best.

Putting her book down after Luffy got up and brushed both of them off, she grinned at her captain’s antics, telling him that he didn’t need to apologize. Robin was used to them after four years of being a part of the Strawhat crew.

Meanwhile, in the galley, steam rose from a pot boiling on the stove as Sanji, the cook , set to work on dicing, sautéing, broiling, and transforming any item of food in the kitchen into a work of art that only first-class chefs could even dream to achieve. While he was busy preparing the feast that would no doubt disappear in five minutes thanks to their greedy glutton of a captain, he decided to make three special plates for three certain women that were near and dear to his heart.

Turning to walk out the door with his deliveries, covered delicately in lace napkins, he almost ran into Brook, a large talking skeleton who was the musician. Luckily none of his precious plates dropped.

“Oh pardon me Sanji!” Brook exclaimed. “I would say I wasn’t watching where I was going, but I don’t have any eyes! Yo-ho-ho-ho!”

Sanji however, didn’t crack a smile at the joke, feeling too rushed to even say sorry to the skeleton. He passed Brooke on his way to a certain room where a certain navigator was working on her charts and maps. It would have been wise for none of the men to even think about disturbing her, especially if she got in one of her moods. But Sanji, being the love struck fool he is, decides to risk it.

“Nami-swaannn!” he sang as he twirled into the room “I’ve brought you some delicious heartfelt goodies that I’m sure you will lo-!”

_WHACK!_

The fiery red-haired woman wielding her Clima-Tact, a weapon allowing her to control the weather, delivered a blow to the back of Sanji’s head. He fell to the ground, gazing up to meet her angry stare that was daring him to get up. However, when it came to women, Sanji couldn’t help wanting to be punished again, especially if it was his darling Nami-swan delivering the beatings.

“Sanji! How is it you don’t listen when I announce when I’m busy with my charts and no one is to bother me? Yet, lo and behold, you manage to interrupt every single time!” Nami was very close to throwing the cook overboard, even though he would just swim back, unlike some of the crew.

The blonde-haired man kneeling before her, wearing a dejected expression, slowly turned to face Nami, his eyes glazing in puppy-dog fashion. This made her stop in her tracks, her mouth forming a frown. She almost felt sorry for Sanji.

Almost.

Sighing in frustration at the cook’s antics of pulling on her heart strings, an annoyingly sweet gesture to a not-so-normally sweet girl like Nami, she held out a hand, knowing that he had made something like he did everyday for her and the other women aboard the Thousand Sunny. It was the least he could do, being their only cook and the third strongest fighter.

As she unwrapped the napkin, a smile crossed her features. She took a bite from the chocolate oreo cheesecake brownie with a tangerine swirl, heaven in its own right and one of Nami’s favorite desserts. Another thought came to her mind as she savored the taste of her favorite fruit, one that made her slightly uneasy.

“Sanji?” she asked, coming to stand near the window overlooking the sea, “Have you seen Zoro anywhere?”

As a matter of fact Sanji hadn’t seen that mosshead anywhere. “I haven’t, but…” he turned to her with a smirk and raised curly eyebrow, clenching the cigarette tightly in his mouth. “I have a pretty good idea of who he might be with.”

:X:

Soft giggling, the sound Zoro loved when he was with her. It made her face light up, her cool silver eyes crinkling when she laughed, or closing completely if something was particularly amusing.

He ran a hand through her red and blonde tresses, some silver glinting off his fingers as he smoothed it, his arm holding her against him as they lay in Zoro's bed. Covers were completely discarded about an hour in, their sweat beaded off both their bodies from mutual desire and lust as it slightly drenched the sheets. Tenderly he reached his hand over to lovingly cup her chin, his lips brushing against hers in a passionate kiss. Zoro heard a tiny gasp, causing him to smile and deepen the kiss, slowly turning to where his hands were on either side of her, looking down when they finally broke apart.

Sweat gleamed on Celina’s forehead, her eyes gazing lovingly up at the swordsman. She smiled slightly as her hand reached up to trace what scars she could touch on his toned body. Her fingers intertwined in his rough ones as he brought them up to his lips, kissing her hand. All that could be heard in the quiet room was the sound of their mutual breathing, the only other sound being the waves that were outside the window.

Zoro looked into Celina’s eyes, thinking about how he could have gotten so lucky to have a girl like her. Celina wasn’t too overbearing but instead took his demons and shadows and turned them into daylight. Sure, she was quiet and not very outspoken, only adding to conversations when she felt the need to, but the gentleness and calm that radiated off her when they were alone helped put his worries and fears at ease. With her by his side and in his arms, Zoro felt the goal of becoming the world's greatest swordsman come ever closer.

Celina put her hand to his face, stroking his cheek. She felt her mind wander to when they first met, when they were just starting out. It was a lot different back then…

:X:

_(Flashback)_

_Flickering embers and smoke filled the air as part of the island burned, a common climate on some of the islands in the Grand Line. Vegetation was scarce on the Northern part whereas the South was an oasis of blue sparkling water and thick rainforest-like growth. Waves near the burning part rocked a tiny boat that was waiting for its occupant to return._

_A few hours ago…_

_“Uuugghh! These mosquitos are driving me crazyyy!!”_

_Celina gritted her teeth as she scratched her legs, the bumps from the annoying insect only adding to her determination of getting off this god-forsaken island. Her calves were becoming sore and her stomach was craving food that so far eluded her. On top of that she had a ginormous headache, but that was the least of her problems for now._

_First she needed to rest, eat, and get back to civilization. Where ever that was._

_Being the only girl in a rowboat in the middle of the ocean was probably not the smartest nor safest idea, but it had saved her life when the ship she was on had capsized during a storm. That’s a story for another time though. For now she just needed to survive and get back home in one piece. Where home was at was a good question, and while Celina walked, she had a good amount of time to ponder where it would be._

_What she didn’t know is that she wasn’t the only person there…._

:X:

_(On another part of the island…)_

_Zoro looked around as he landed on the black sand of the island. A huge volcano was off in the distance, smoke lightly billowing from the mouth. As long as it wasn’t raging was a good sign for the swordsman of the Straw Hat Pirates._

_He scratched his head lightly as he looked around, noticing vegetation further off. Was it another island? Zoro couldn’t tell but now he knew the way to go if he needed food or water._

_Or he thought he did…_

_Two sets of eyes observed the pirate from some bushes, keeping quiet so he wouldn’t know they were watching. Underneath one of the pairs, a gold-toothed grin formed as he chuckled to himself. His plan for the girl would go perfectly just as long as she or the swordsman didn’t notice anyone else on the island. He had someone else watching the girl so all that was left to do was wait._

(To Be Continued…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I’m finally done with Chapter 1! Whoooo!! After leaving this story in my head and in my drafts for, oh let’s say, almost 9 years, I finally make progress! I’ve watched a lot of One Piece since then and heard spoilers so there’s a couple different story ideas running through my mind right now. Even though I know it will never happen, I still want Law and Boa Hancock to have more interaction. They look so good together!! I'm also on the Whole Cake Arc right now so disregard anything that I’ve said in my introductory Author's Note!  Anyway enough with my rambling. See you guys in chapter 2! 
> 
> (And if anyone at all wants to be my beta reader then I’d be more than happy to oblige!)  
> ~Kesetosan7


	2. Chance Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get the first meeting between Celina and Zoro!  
> However how they meet is a different story  
> Stay tuned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi it’s me again! I finally did it! After 8 or 9 years I finally started writing again all because I was trying to catch up on One Piece! (In the Whole Cake Arc right now by the way) Boy oh boy has it been a year though! For all of us not just me. This entire country! Then Oda created the 1000th chapter so that was exciting. Anyway I’m sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger and I was planning for the whole flashback sequence to be in the first chapter but then I figured I would split it into two. I’m planning on setting up the past relationship between Celina and Zoro.  
> Also Law will be in this story later on. Probably Chapter Three or Four depending on if I don’t lose my creative streak for almost 10 years again. Honestly I’m surprised that it came back. Maybe with it being 2021 I don’t know.  
> Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Read and review!  
> Disclaimer: I only own Celina. Every other character belongs to Eiichiro Oda

**Chapter Two**

_(Where we last left off…)_

_(Two sets of eyes observed the pirate from some bushes, keeping quiet so he wouldn’t know they were watching. Underneath one of the pairs, a gold-toothed grin formed as he chuckled to himself. His plan for the girl would go perfectly just as long as she or the swordsman didn’t notice anyone else on the island. He had someone else watching the girl so all that was left to do was wait. )_

_:x:_

_Zoro was beginning to get very frustrated because he was getting nowhere on the island. Using his swords to cut through thick vegetation and brush, he had tied his bandanna around his head to keep the sweat out of his eyes._

_The swords he wielded expertly flowed in sync with his body as he cut and slashed vines, ferns,, even whole trees. Even though he was sweating profusely, his stamina and strength were otherworldly. But that’s what he got for trying to achieve his goal of becoming the world's greatest swordsman._

_Zoro looked up as he wiped sweat from his brow, staring at the blue clear sky that was just half of the island. His next stop was to find water because who knows how long he would stay lost, if he ever admitted that to himself._

_:x:_

_Meanwhile Celina, who's continuing her ‘exploration’, came upon a clearing only to find where the grass ended is where burning rock and dried magma began._

_The air smelled of sulfur making her stop to consider before she headed on. On one hand the volcano off in the distance, that she didn’t know if it was inactive or not, could erupt at anytime. But on the other hand she was sure it led her closer to the sea which meant fish, and fish meant food. No ounce of fear was going to keep her from her destination._

_Stopping for a moment to turn back and fill the canteen fastened to her hip with river water, she took a deep breath and headed across the clearing towards the blackened soil._

_The ground under her sank a little as Celina made her way across the fiery landscape. Tiny embers that looked like fireflies sifted through the air, blown by the hot air that was coming from underground vents. It made Celina’s eyes sting and begin to water, but she blinked back the tears and kept going._

_Her ears were picking up waves crashing on the far off shoreline meaning the ocean was getting closer. She could almost taste the fresh fish she would soon devour, causing her to sigh in happiness. It was interrupted by her stomach growling, making her eyes narrow in determination to keep walking until she reached the source of her food._

_Finally, after another three hours of walking, Celina could feel the sea spray from the waves crashing on the rocks. She had made it!_

_All that was left to do was find some driftwood or sticks to sharpen into a spear and she would be good._

_She started by searching among the rocks and melted dirt only to come up empty-handed. There weren’t even any fallen trees to be found._

_“At this rate I’ll never have food and I’ll starve!” She whined “Not even a lousy stick or a branch! What am I gonna make a weapon out of now?”_

_Continuing her search, she failed to notice a large shadow loom behind her, it having followed her ever since they caught a glimpse of her on the island. They were surprised that their hulking figure didn’t make any noise or reveal them, but what they didn’t know was that Celina isn't very observant of her surroundings and would probably get lost in a paper bag._

_The strange man grinned, almost letting out his signature laugh. This was gonna be too easy!_

_Celina, still not noticing trouble, searched for anything to help her find food. A leaf would help at this point!_

_She knelt down where it was safe to do so, holding her stomach in pain. Suddenly blackness overtook her vision and her feet came out from under her, causing her to groan in pain when she hit the ground. Celina quickly gazed up only to find her source of light above her head swiftly close and her surroundings tighten around her._

_Good thing she wasn’t claustrophobic._

_Celina felt herself leave the ground, realizing in horror she had been captured!_

_She attempted to kick and punch her way into tearing open what seemed like a bag. Unfortunately nothing worked and was a bad idea in the first place, sapping what strength she had left._

_Sighing in defeat and hunger, she laid back against the “wall” feeling herself being bounced off her captor's muscular back. In fact not only was it muscular, it was incredibly broad. Celina doubted she could even fit her entire arm span across it._

_‘Either this guy's incredibly fit or I’m very tiny!’ She thought._

_Well, wherever they were headed, she might as well sit back and enjoy the ride. It beat walking that’s for sure._

_:X:_

_“Zehahaha! Good work Burgess!” Celina heard a sinister voice say from outside the bag after she was set down. “Now to see if she'll be worth anything once we get to Sabaody.”_

_A flash of light blinded her, making Celina put her hand up to her eyes only to feel her hands pulled behind her back and tied together with some rope._

_Blinking as she lifted her head to see where the voice was coming from, her eyes landed on a portly older man with his black poufy hair sticking out from under his captains hat._

_He was barely dressed and only wearing a red coat with a black cape attached to it. Gold tassels completed the cape, while blue and green beads hung from his neck. A yellow scarf held two pistols around his waist, barely supporting his tan girth which Celina could clearly see. In fact it was all she could see. She looked farther down in amazement at the two toothpicks he called legs dressed in dark green trousers with black boots to complete the ensemble._

_The man laughed again, coming closer to the girl until his long nose was touching hers. He leered at her, showing his teeth; some of them were capped in gold, whereas some were missing altogether. Not to mention the smell of his breath, causing Celina to turn her face away to keep from vomiting._

_Her face was suddenly grabbed and forced to face him, the metal from his many rings cooling her cheek. She observed they were still on the burning part of the island as she watched the embers flickering in the air and reflecting in the man's eyes as he chuckled._

_“I apologize. I almost forgot to introduce myself, little lady. The name's Marshall D Teach, but you can call me Blackbeard. I’m sure you've heard of me as I was once apart of Whitebeard's crew.”_ _He smiled wickedly, running a hand through her now matted hair. “Now I have my own crew and am apart of the Seven Warlords. Who knows, I may even become an Emperor! Zehahaha!”_

_His laugh rang in her ears, causing Celina to narrow her eyes as she did the only thing she could do in this situation. She reared her head back, landing a gob of spit right in Blackbeard's face._

_His expression darkening, the captain used his hand to wipe off the saliva, only to pause for a brief moment before growling and landing a harsh blow to the side of the girls face. Celina's head snapped back, her teeth gritted in a mixture of shock and pain, knowing there would be a bruise in the morning. If she survived that long._

_“Wiiihahaha! That was a good one Captain!” she heard some one say._

_Wincing at the pain in her cheek, Celina turned to see the man who had brought her here. Large was one word to describe him, but the muscular body he had was a whole different story. No wonder he could carry her like a sack of potatoes. Just from the way Celina had felt his body earlier, she knew it was him._

_He stood to the side of his captain sporting a huge grin, holding up his muscular arms as he laughed. He reminded Celina of a pro wrestler she had seen on an island once with the mask and his outfit. The belt around his waist and his long flowing purple-grayish hair were dead giveaways as well._

_“So his name's Burgess. Interesting” she thought, pondering on how she’d get herself out of this mess. There must be a way._

_Celina glanced around, searching for anything that could help her escape._ _Whatever plans this pirate crew had for her, she would play no part in it. She turned her head when she saw Blackbeard wasn’t looking, spying a large jagged rock perfect for cutting her bonds. She was home free!_

_Using her legs, Celina weakly scuttled backwards towards the rock before the pirates noticed, her heels digging into the ground to push her body. Her butt hit the ground painfully as she moved but she dared not make even a single peep._

_Looking behind her, Celina smiled as she got closer and closer to the rock. Almost there! Once she got herself untied, Celina would run and never look back!_

_Unfortunately it wasn’t meant to be when she was snatched up by the collar of her shirt. Gasping in fright when she realized it was Burgess, Celina began to kick and squirm in an attempt to wriggle her way out of his grasp. It was no use however as his grip was like steel._

_It amused Burgess to watch this scrawny little girl struggle. Which would make it all the more fun when they got to Sabaody and sell her for a pretty penny. Maybe a Celestial Dragon would take her! With that much money, their problems would be taken care of forever._

_Burgess laughed at the thought, not paying attention to where he was holding Celina. The girl smiled as she saw where she was being held in the proximity to the big lug's body. If she played her cards right, one swift kick to where the sun don’t shine was her ticket to freedom!_

_Burgess was still laughing and Blackbeard wasn’t paying any attention, thinking that he'd won._ _Celina lined her leg up, reared it back as far as she could go, and kicked with a force that felt like the pirate definitely wouldn’t be walking in the morning. Stars lit up Burgess's vision as pain racked his body, causing him to let out a loud yell and drop his captive in shock._

_Once her feet were on the ground, Celina took off running as fast as she could to get far enough away from Blackbeard and his crew. But out of curiosity, she turned around to watch as the giant of a man fell to his knees in agony, his arms wrapped around his groin area with his head bent down as he moaned in pain._

_Celina smirked. Now she could find a way to escape._

_Blackbeard however, heard Burgess yell, turning to find the girl gone! His eyes grew wide with fury as a dark smoke began to surround him. No way was a measly runt gonna get away from his power!_

_“Zehahaha! You think you can escape that easily, girl?” he laughed, raising his arms so the smoke could curl up his arms and around his fists._

_“Black Vortex!”_

_Extending one of his arms, Teach caused the power of the Dark Dark Fruit to blast towards its target, surrounding Celina’s body and effectively trapping her. Struggling against his power as it coiled around her, Celina tried her best to escape, only to feel herself being dragged back towards Blackbeard. What’s more she couldn’t scream because the darkness covered her mouth, effectively silencing her._

_Celina closed her eyes, her hope draining away. The only sound she could hear now was the sound of Teach's horrible laughter._ _This was it. She would never have her freedom again. It would be lost on this burning island, never to return._

_“Dragon Twister!”_

_A flash of light followed by a strong breeze of wind caused Celina to open her eyes to find the dark smoke drop her on the ground and retreat towards Blackbeard._

_Rubbing her sore bottom, she gazed up to watch as Blackbeard, who was also on the ground, rub his head and turned to glare fiercely at the figure beside him._

_“What’s the big idea?! Who-?” he paused, a smirk curling on his face in recognition. “Zehahaha! What’s your business here, Roronoa Zoro?”_

_‘Roronoa Zoro?’ Celina observed the man, knowing she heard that name from somewhere._

_The man to the side of Teach stood, boring holes into the pirate’s soul through the greenish black bandanna around his eyes. His figure was definitely one of a fighter, a deadly one at that by the look of his muscles. He wore a dark blue short-sleeved shirt which was unbuttoned to where it was showing off his toned tan physique, along with black pants and boots. What made Celina look closer were the three swords he wielded; two in each hand and one in his mouth._

_‘Wow. He must be a skilled swordsman.’ She thought impressed. A blush crept up her face. ‘And very attractive'_

_Her thoughts were interrupted by Zoro blocking her, holding his sword out as if daring anyone to attack. Celina sighed in relief. As long as this guy was protecting her, she was safe. But safe for how long? Hopefully his power matched his body._

_“I don’t have to answer to you.” Zoro growled, his sword still clenched in his teeth. “But if you must know, I heard someone scream so I came to investigate. To my surprise I see you bullying a helpless little girl.”_

_He narrowed his eyes and smiled that even sent chills down Burgess's spine. The muscled man turned to Blackbeard visibly frightened. “Captain, I don’t think you should fight him. He's bad news and means business. Besides, we have to go after our other bounty”_

_Blackbeard listened, then glared at Zoro and Celina, furious that his prize would get away. “Fine. Have it your way, Roronoa.” He spat. “But this won’t be the last time you see us!”_

_Zoro simply nodded, both he and Celina watching as Blackbeard and Burgess headed back to their ship._

_As soon as they were out of sight, Zoro turned and grabbed the girls arm, hoisting her over his shoulder. Celina yelped in fear, looking down as the swordsman adjusted her to where her arms lay down his back and she was looking at the ground behind them._

_She lifted her head towards him and glared. “You could just me walk you know. I’m not injured”_

_Zoro responded with a chuckle “And watch you pass out? Your scrawny little body wouldn’t be able to survive much longer.”_

_That remark made Celina's temper rise a little. “Scrawny?!” The nerve! “I’ll have you know that I survived a shipwreck and this island without food or fainting”_

_Zoro shook his head. He was gonna have a little firecracker on his hands. Wonder how the rest of the crew would react to her? Its not often he brought women back to the Going Sunny. That was Sanji's forte. Zoro would rather drink and eat then schmooze women._

_“You can tell the crew and I all about it once we get back to the ship”_

_Celina gave him an annoyed look, only for her face to drop in surprised horror._

_“Crew?! Ship?!” she dropped her head_ _in defeat. “Oh nooo.”_

_:X:_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaayyy another chapter done!! Setting up this relationship was hard but it was worth it! I don’t think I’ve ever written a flashback that long before. I did say before that Law might show up in Chapter 3, welllll let’s try the fourth chapter since I had no idea this flashback would take this long. Oh well I’m happy with the way it turned out. So if you are happy with it or even would like to give me some awesome feedback, please leave a review! I will never know if you don’t! So until next time! Ciao!  
> ~Kesetosan7


End file.
